VTach
by Shizuchiyo
Summary: I fail at titles... Anyway, another TFA fanfic... T for later chapters, may be pairings. Read, I can't summarize it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is V-tach. I'm... different from the other Cybertronians. Not different as in "Oh, he's got an extra/missing part"... No... I can't transform. I have no vehicle mode. I've never been able to, ever since my sparkling years. My brothers constantly teased me for it, trapping me in corners and transforming over and over again in front of me.

I guess it isn't all bad... I'm training to be a medic-bot. My dream is to serve as best I can, even though I can't fight. My small size isn't that bad either. I'm quick, which means I can get the supplies my teacher needs quickly - though I sometimes need help to lug the big things around... But hey, my teacher belives that I'll be a great help in the war someday.  
Well... To give you a general image of what I look like, I'll give you a quick description. I'm shorter than most bots... but not the shortest ever, for your information. I have purple armor and dark grey plating. I have two huge horns coming off either side of my helmet, that one of my superiors said looked like ears... whatever those are. I have no weapons - one of the reasons I'm going to be a med-bot. Also, I have three scanners on my chest plate. One for monitoring other bots' spark-beats, another for my own, and the last for other vital signs, usually it monitors my own. The first one picks up the beats from any bot I'm near and displays their spark-beats, which is helpful when we want to keep track of how the patient is doing. Though when I'm alone, it flat-lines... There's no worse feeling then standing next to a fellow bot, and having the first scanner flat-line...

Well... I don't have many markings, other than green tips on top of my 'ears' and my shoulder and hip plates are half-black half-purple.

Oh, that's right. I forgot, I should tell you about my personality, I guess. Well, I'm really shy around most bots, which usually means I'm always saying "Sir", and "Excuse me..." I stutter occasionally if I talk too long. Also, I'm too trusting, which gets me into trouble sometimes. Like when one of the other medics-in-training was going to prank his teacher, I wanted to tag along, because I thought he was a nice guy. But instead, he blamed the entire thing on me. I was miserable... This might sound weird, but I've always wanted to have a sparkling of my own~ I don't know why, but to have the feeling that you're responsible for a tiny life... It makes my spark warm. Well, that's enough about me I guess. I hear Teacher calling... Wait, what's going on out there? I have to go, I hear screa-

...

"Sir, we've lost connection with Ship 907!" A voice rang out.

"What?!" Sentential Prime yelled back, causing the first bot to jump. "U-uh, the med-ship just went down, we've lost connection..." They repeated.

"What section?" "Above one of the space bridges." "Send someone out to investigate." " Yes sir." ...

* * *

**_Short chapter because that's just the way I roll~_**


	2. Chapter 2

"They never learn, do they?" Ratchet muttered, shaking his head as the cops loaded the crook they had just captured into the police car. The other Autobots shrugged.

"OH!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "We never gotta see what he stole in the first place." He smiled up at his comrades. "I don't think it's in our authority to..." Prime started to say, but too late. Bumblebee had already darted over to the large object the thief had tried to run away with. It was half as tall as Prowl, which is probably why the thief failed in taking it more than... 2 feat. It was inside a large box, covered in a black sheet.

The owner of the mysterious package was standing beside it. "Oh, Autobots, thank you so much for stopping the thief!" The man said, happiness flooding his face. "This package is very important. I don't know what I would have done if he would have taken it away..." He said sadly. "That's great, can we see what's inside?" Bumblebee said quickly. Prowl smacked the small yellow bot on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Bee asked defensively, before turning his optics back to the human.

The man was thinking. "Well... I suppose so, after all, you did save it." He said with a smile. The man was a known technician. He was mainly known for tinkering with others' ideas, though. Usually, he made them better, though it made the original creators mad. For instance, he tinkered with one of the police bots that patrolled the town. Unfortunately, it went on a rampage and nearly killed everyone...

The man ran up to one side of the box - somehow he had managed to get a ladder in a few short seconds. He climbed up, removing the sheet as he went. When he reached the top, he threw the sheet to the side, revealing a large metal box, on which he pressed a button. The sides fell away to reveal a broken up looking robot, that resembled one of those creatures from millions of years ago on earth... Oh, the dinosaurs.

"Is that a Dinobot?" Bulkhead asked, worried. "Oh, I should hope not. I found this outside the city a few days ago, and thought I could repair it. It's a very nice specimen..." He went on for a while as the Autobots examined the strange broken figure. It was not one of the Dinobots that they had encountered much earlier that were now resting on Dinobot island. There were only three of them... This on was small, but long. It had a straight tail, stood on two legs, and had two decently sized arms. It had purple armor that was faded, probably because of the damage, and gray plating. It had three offline monitors on it's back, and two large ear-like spikes coming from either side of it's helm. It didn't have any marks to tell if it was Cybertronian, but it did look like it had life at one point.

"...Though..." The Autobots' attention was brought back to the man. "...If you want, you may have it. I saw you all eyeing it, and I'm sure, in whatever way, you could use it more than I." He smiled. "Are you sure?" Optimus asked. "Oh of course. It's the least I can do." The man smiled wider. 'Humans sure have strange customs...' Prowl thought to himself.

"Cool!" Bumblebee barked, standing next to the raptor-bot. He stood a few heads taller than it, making him feel good. "Hey, Ratchet." The loud youngling turned to the medic-bot, who looked at him, annoyed. "You gonna fix it up?" He turned back to the broken mech, and held his servo a few inches away from it, when suddenly the middle monitor on it's back gave off a few faint beeps, a green line going across the cracked screen. Bumblebee jumped, drawing his hand back. The monitor flat-lined.

"Did you guys see that?!" He asked, flailing his arms. The others, who had turned away, looked at their small yellow friend.

"What?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee hesitated. "Never mind." Turning back to the generous man, Ratchet rolled his optics. "Crazy kid..."

Bumblebee turned back to the small Dinobot, tilting his head. "Hey..." He said softly, leaning down to look into it's offline optics. "Any bot home?" He brought his servo up again, with less confidence this time. When it came within a few inches of the mech, the middle monitor started to beep again, the line starting to move again. Bumblebee had seen that sort of line on human medical shows. It measured heart beat, or something. Bee chuckled, remembering a humorous ER show he had seen recently.

Bee squeaked in shock as the Dinobot gave a violent twitch and started to topple over. He jumped forward and grabbed onto it, but it's surprising weight pulled him down with it. "Kid, what are you doing?" Ratchet asked, annoyed as ever as he heard the crash and turned around.

"Not my fault!" Bumblebee said, jumping up. "That thing's alive!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Dinobot that now lay curled up on the ground. "Yeah, it's as alive as I am a sparkling." Ratchet said bitterly, eyeing the mech. "Humph... doesn't look like you broke it anymore than it already was..." He muttered. "You probably need some rest, little buddy." Bulkhead said reassuringly, patting his friend on the back. Bee pouted. They didn't believe him.

As Bumblebee tried to defend himself, the small gray and purple bot on the ground slowly powered on, the faint pulse of it's spark shaking it's body. This wasn't the ship... where was everyone... Voices? His yellow optics moved painfully slowly towards the source of the voices. Autobots... Thank Primus! He let himself relax again, off-lining his body completely - his optics, monitors, and even his spark seemed to stop.

Bumblebee had stopped trying to tell the other Autobots about what happened. Obviously they wouldn't believe him. He continued to pout though. "Thank you again, sir." Optimus said politely to the man. "Oh, no need for the thanks! It's me who should be thanking you... Thank you!" The man said happily. "I hope you get use out of that. Farewell." The man turned and walked back into his partially destroyed building.

"Bulkhead, you mind carrying that?" Optimus asked, turning to his large green friend. Said bot smiled and picked up the pathetically broken mech carefully, trying not to snap off it's tail or a leg. Transforming into vehicle mode, the Autobots headed back to base, the roar of the other cars drowning out the sound of soft beeping coming from the small Dinobot.

* * *

"So, gonna fix it?" Bumblebee repeated his earlier question, nearly bouncing off the walls. He was eager to see if he was really just going crazy, or if that bot was really alive. "I don't know, maybe." Ratchet said as Bulkhead set the broken form on the ground in the Med-bay.

"Well, maybe you should, Ratchet." Optimus said, entering the room. "It might be a nice way for you to occupy your time when we aren't patrolling the city." He offered an awkward smile. Prowl entered a minute later. "Yes, Optimus is right. It is good to have something to occupy your time with."

Ratchet let out a grumble, thinking about it. "I don't see why not." said the cranky medic. "If we have spare parts." He added quickly.

"Cool!" Bumblebee said for the second time that day. Ratchet glared at him. "If you're so eager to get this thing fixed, why don't you help by finding spare parts." Bee gave a nod. "Bulky, you wanna help?"  
"Sure, little buddy." "Hey, I'm not little!" They continued this as they left the base.

Prowl stood near the wall, watching as Ratchet hoisted it onto the berth. It's body lay limp, he noticed. He had also seen, earlier, the 'lifeless bot' give a violent twitch, but said nothing.

Ratchet examined it closely. "Hm..." He turned and picked up a tool, carefully removing some of the torn metal plating on it's side, exposing some of the wires beneath. He tilted his head, letting out another spectacle noise. "Anything we can do to help?" Optimus asked. "Get me..." Ratchet responded, muttering and waving his servo toward a pile of spare parts. He continued to remove small parts of the plating, moving up it's side to it's chest plate. Just as he was about to remove the piece, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came back. Bee had a few wires, and Bulkhead had a few plates of shiny new metal.

Ratchet looked up from his concentration. "Where did you get those?" he asked. "Oh, that nice guy who gave us him-" Bee motioned towards the bot that lay on the berth "-gave them to us. He's a good guy." The small yellow bot smiled. "...Well, we'll need the metal to replace this old stuff." Ratchet said, holding up some of the torn bits he had removed. Bulkhead placed the sheets beside the medic and left to practice his art. Bumblebee wanted desperately to help, so he hovered on the other side, watching Ratchet work, who had now returned to removing the horribly withered chest piece. As soon as the piece was peeled back, a faint light seeped from the cracks. At first, they didn't notice, but when it caught their optics, they jumped. Ratchet peeled up a corner of the metal and peeked under it, letting out a shocked noise. "A... Spark?" He asked himself, not believing what he saw, though it was possible... "I can't believe it. You were right!" Ratchet raised his head to look at Bumblebee, who gave a smug grin. Optimus stepped forward. "What?" He asked. "This thing's alive. Bumblebee was right."

Prowl nodded lightly, walking forward to take a look at the small, faint spark, while Bumblebee ran out of the room to gloat to Bulkhead. "How do you supose it got here?" Optimus asked, confused. "There are only three Dinobots, right?" He turned to Prowl with a serious look. "Yes, yes. Only three. Which is strange... Either Sumdac built another - which wouldn't make any sense - or someone else did... But that doesn't explain the spark..."

"Maybe Sari's key did it." Bumblebee said happily, after returning with Bulkhead by his side. "That's how Reck-Gar happened, right?" The youngling had his elbows resting on the berth beside the Dinobot, standing on the tips of his feat, smiling and tilting his head. Ratchet gave a light nod, going back to trying to fix the mech. He grabbed a few split wires, fixing them quickly. After a few repairs - mostly snapped wires and crumpled metal - the mech looked almost new... well, aside from the huge gashes and missing plating. The spark was glowing brighter inside it's chest plate. And, after cleaning off the dust and dirt from it's armor, it had a nice lively glow to it.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead left to go find Sari and play, Optimus left to monitor for any Decepticon activity, and Prowl went to meditate. Ratchet worked calmly in his quite medical room. For the first time in a long while, he was at peace.

* * *

2 weeks later...

"How's that bot I've heard so much about?" Sari asked, catching Ratchet before he got back to his med-bay. "Can I see it?" Bumblebee looked up from the game he and Sari had been playing. "Me too~ I haven't gotten to see it in weeks, I wanna see how different it looks." He said eagerly.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. Ever since he found his peaceful activity, he'd had a fairly good mood these past few weeks.

"Just be quite. I finally got 'im to online his optics, and I don't want any new faces givin' 'im a spark-attack..." He turned and walked back into the med-bay, the two younglings following him as quietly as they could.

The Dinobot's head moved toward the opening door. The familiar face of the red and white Autobot met him, followed by a yellow one that seemed familiar, and an organic- Oh slag! Everyone knew those were poisonous! The small mech started to wriggle, arms still useless, the first monitor on his back beeping loudly as his spark pulsed in fear. Thoughts raced through his robot mind.

What were Autobots doing with an organic? Where did it come from, there were no organics on Cybertron? His mouth opened and closed, clicks and sputters coming from him. The third monitor sputtered slowly to life, spurred by the sudden activity, and the line that shot across the screen pulsed calmly... vital signs were fine... His spark calmed down, body relaxing back against the berth.

"Panic attack." The red and white bot that stood to his right muttered. "...Sudden new faces can do that to someone..." The two new faces stood to his left, curiously staring at him. "He looks good!" The yellow said, smiling up at the medic-bot. "Yeah, you did good." The organic said, then muttered "Especially considering you didn't use my key..."

Yellow optics looked back and forth between the three beings in the room. He tilted his head and let out a click towards Sari, who giggled. The damaged mech mimicked her noise, a quite giggle coming from his throat. "Hey, why can't he talk?" Bumblebee asked, confused. "Not sure. There's nothing wrong with his audio-receptor. The other Dinobots can, so..." He trailed off.

Dinobot? What was that? He was an Autobot, they should know. It was obvious. After all, it wasn't like he was so damaged they couldn't tell he was an Autobot... right? The mech let out a squeak, suddenly starting to wriggle again. He felt fine, why not get up and see where he was? "Hey, calm down." Ratchet said, reaching over and grabbing his muzzle- wait what? 'Since when did I have a muzzle?!' He thought. He looked down for the first time, and froze, his spark skipping a few beats. _'A-a tail? Where are my arms, my body?!' _Panic took his body as he thrashed about, tail whipping around. Bumblebee, naturally, picked up Sari and stepped back. Out of Ratchet's grasp, the Dinobot ran towards the still-open door, slipping out into the hallway and running towards the main room. _'Why am I running like this? My body's hunched over...'_The overwhelming thoughts made him dizzy. Stumbling into the main room, he looked around, and ducked under something that looked like a table. He curled up, the strange tail curling around his arms and legs and he rested his head on the ground, bringing in air to cool his circuits and shaking harshly. This was too much to take in... Why did he look like this? What happened to his body? ...Where was he? His last memory was hearing screaming coming from the hallway on the Ship... then he woke up here on this strange planet.

Looking down at himself, he examined his new body._ '...Not too bad...'_ he thought to himself. _'...Come on V-tach, think of something... calm yourself...' _He took in a few deep 'breaths', his spark-beat slowing. The voices entered the room then. All the other Autobots were in the room now, and were looking for him. Curling up into a tighter ball, V-tach lay his head down again. Scared and confused, the poor mech let out a whimper. "...help..." he said in a soft voice.

* * *

**Idk... Rate, review... tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh..." Bulkhead, who was currently flat on his stomach, exclaimed. "...Found him." He said softly. The other Autobots walked over to him. "Grab him - lightly." Ratchet said. Bulkhead reached under the table, his large digits wrapped around the puny Dinobot, easily pulling him out. But V-tach made no struggle. His body lay limp again, tail dragging on the ground as he was pulled from his hiding place.

"Wow..." Bumblebee muttered. "Now /that/ was a panic-attack." Sari nodded.

Bulkhead held out the limp mech as Ratchet walked up, examining him. "If he could talk, I'd ask him what just happened..." The medic grumbled to himself. As soon as he said that, V-tach lifted his head slightly. "...V-tach..." He said in a barely audible tone. His optics looked dim and sad. "Your name?" Ratchet asked, and the Dinobot replied with a quite "yes", before laying his head down again. Bulkhead placed V-tach on the table he was hiding under just a minute ago - his arms were getting tired holding him out like that...

"Can you tell me where you're from?" Ratchet asked in a surprisingly calm voice. He had been working on this bot for a while now... V-tach raised his tail, pointing towards the sky. "Cybertron... Autobot..." He said, his speech broken. Ratchet looked confused. "You don't look like any Autobot I've seen... You aren't from earth, are you sure?" He asked, just to be sure. "Y-yes!" The bot looked insulted. "I am... medic apprentice... Ship 907! Serving... Autobots..." V-tach voice wavered as he realized he had spoken loudly. He looked timidly towards the ground. His sides heaved as his body tried to take in more air, his circuits starting to overheat.

Optimus left to contact Cybertron, to confirm what the young 'medic' had said.

"Hey, why don't I use my key on him now?" Sari suggested. Ratchet glared daggers at her, and V-tach let out a whimper. "Poisonous organic..." he muttered. "No, humans aren't poisonous." Bumblebee said reassuring, smiling. "Most of them aren't." Sari said darkly, then burst out laughing when V-tach yelped in fear. "Ignore her..." Ratchet muttered. "So... If you really are from Cybertron, how did you get here?" V-tach's optics lowered. "Not sure... one minute, writing... screams in hall... get up, see what is... now here, 'dinobot'?" Ratchet sighed and looked over at Sari, who was twirling her key. "Come ooon." She whined.

"Fine, whatever." Ratchet growled. "Not like I'm going to be able to repair him anymore." He watched out of the corner of his optics as the organic approached the Dinobot. Bumblebee stood right next to her, ready to jump to her rescue. V-tach let out a quite whimper, covering his face with his tail. "Not hurt..." He whined. "It won't hurt!" Sari said. "It's going to make you feel lots better." V-tach glanced at her, then nodded. 'There goes my over-trusting personality again...' he thought, sighing.

The key glowed slightly, hovering in the air, when it would usually go right to a key-hole. "Hm... You don't have a key-thingy!" Sari said, placing her hands on her hips. "Never could... transform." V-tach responded, looking ashamed. Sari shrugged. "Oh well~ They key'll find a way." And it did. It went to his chest plate and slid into the spark-guard. A light shone momentarily from the wounds all over his body, then faded as the armor was healed, energy and life flooding back into his small body.

V-tach's face lit up. "Much energy!" He yipped, jumping to his feet, before timidly fidgeting his claws. "Th-thank you..." He said softly. Optimus walked in then. "Key?" He asked, when seeing the Raptor-mech on his feet. Sari nodded. "Ah... Well, they wants to see him, make sure he's for real, ask him questions." Optimus said, moving to V-tach, who stared up at him, trying hard not to hide his face in embarrassment. Instead, he nodded. "Right." He said, hopping off the table and following the leader into the other room, also followed by the others in the room.

V-tach wasted no time in taking in his surroundings, especially when they entered the room with the display screen. He tilted his head at the image on screen - a blue bot that looked very familiar... he certainly had a huge chin!

"That the bot I heard you tell Jazz about?" the large blue mech's suddenly loud voice scared the spark out of V-tach, who literally jumped five feat forward. He timidly regained his posture, fidgeting with his tail. "Yes, he is." Optimus replied, glaring slightly at Sentential Prime. "So... whats the problem this time?" Jazz had answered Optimus's transmission, who had explained it to him. Sentenial had entered at the end of his explanation. "I'll let him tell you." Optimus almost growled. He stepped aside, and V-tach walked up to where he could be seen - barely. "S-Sir..." He stuttered out. "Well, spit it out!" The purple mech flinched and whimpered, shrinking into himself, now out of view. "...Can't see him."

Bulkhead walked over and lifted the smaller bot up enough to be seen, who gave a polite "Thanks..." He turned back to the screen. "I tell you what happen then. Excuse speech, not work right... Was writing in the free time, when heard screams from in hall. Got up to see what, but..." He trailed off, trying hard to remember what happened next. "Oh! Open door, see teacher... Fighting? Big explosion, then wake up on here, as this body." He gestured at himself. "Where were you?" Sentenial asked.  
"On medic ship... 907, yes." V-tach replied, giving a quick nod.

Sentential looked a little shocked. "That Ship was reported destroyed not long ago." He said. "There were no survivors when we got there." He was about to go into more detail but was cut off by Optimus. "So. What do we suppose we do?"

"Oh right... I'll get Ultra Magnus." The blue bot left the screen. V-tach turned to the others and said quietly "Big chin..." Which earned stifled laughter from all bots, especially Optimus.

They all went silent when Ultra Magnus appeared on screen. V-tach attempted a salute, but only managed to wriggle and get his arm to where his cheek would be. "S-sir!" He yipped.

"Sentenial Prime explained to me what you told him. Care to tell me yourself? We must be sure you aren't lying... You never know, with all these Decepticons." At that, V-tach gave a polite nod, then explained as best he could, what happened.

At the end of the explanation, Ultra Magnus thought a moment. "Optimus Prime." He said. V-tach moved off the screen and Optimus took his place. "Sir?" "Keep a close optic on that bot. His story sounds legit, but there's no telling who is a Decepticon now a days. Understood."  
"Yes, sir." "And tell your teammates to keep an optic on him as well."  
"Yes, sir."

V-tach sat quietly and watched as the two large bots spoke, fidgeting lightly. _'They don't believe me... even though I was on that ship... Can ask Teacher... but... there were no survivors...' _The Dinobot's face fell, a sad expression crossing his faceplate._ 'Until I can fix this voice problem, I guess I'll have to do whatever they tell me... Oh, and this body problem.'_ He glanced down at himself again, taking in the details. He did look like his old self... but very different... _'They said 'Dinobot'. I wonder what that is. I'll ask when they're done with the transmission.'_ And soon enough, the transmission ended.

"Alright. We're to keep a close eye on you, until we can find out who you really are." Optimus said, walking up to the smaller bot, who nodded politely. "Course..." He turned to Bumblebee. "Um... What say I look like?" He asked. "Oh, a Dinobot, you mean?" V-tach nodded. "What is?"

Sari jumped up. "I can show you." She said happily. She ran into the main room and came back a moment later with her backpack. She dug through it and pulled out a small computer/phone. She found a video explaining dinosaurs, and showed it to V-tach. He tilted his head and made quite clicks at the video, taking in as much information as he could.

"Strong creatures?" V-tach asked. "But small..." Sari giggled. "Well, not all of 'em were big. You're a tiny one... well, tiny compared to the other Dinobots." "Other Dinobots?" V-tach looked confused again. Sari smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you didn't think you were the only one, did ya?"  
The poor confused mech whimpered. "Too much stuff... one day..." He curled his tail around himself, a few more confused clicks echoing from his throat. "Don't worry, you'll have time to get to know it all." Bumblebee said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around the smaller mech.

Ratchet spoke up then. "But first, can you answer my question?" V-tach nodded. "What do those monitors on your back do?" "Oh, first measure my spark. Second measure other sparks, then last measure vitals." He tapped each as he addressed them with his tail. Ratchet nodded. "Very nice..."

"What do we do now?" Bumblebee piped up. "Well, Ultra Magnus said we need to keep a constant optic on him, so we'll take turns. Anyone want to volunteer for first watch?" Optimus replied. Bumblebee shot his servo in the air, bouncing in delight. He wanted to show the new bot all the cool things about earth, like their games and TV shows. Optimus waited a bit, hoping someone else would. "Uh... fine, Bumblebee. Just do not let him out of your sight, and don't take him anywhere without asking first." He said sternly. "Yeah, yeah, I wont." Bumblebee said quickly, grabbing V-tach's small servo and pulling him out of the room. "Just gonna show him the wonders of Video games and TV~" He yelled back over his shoulder. Lugnut followed his little yellow friend, Sari at his heels.

Ratchet brought his servo to his face. "Oh great, just what we need. Another Bumblebee." He grumbled, then walked out of the room. Prowl, who had remained silent the entire time, left as well. Optimus smiled and shook his head. This sure had been an eventful day...

Bumblebee fell back on the large couch in the main room, and Lugnut sat beside him on the ground. Sari crawled up to sit beside her friends. "Hey, come sit, V-tach." Bumblebee said, pointing to the empty space on the couch. V-tach let out a whimper, but crawled onto the couch anyway. He found himself unable to sit like he usually could, so he sat like he had when he was curled under the table - feet tucked under body, tail wrapped around himself. Bulkhead and Bumblebee laughed quietly.

"Okay! This is TV." Bumblebee said, grabbing the flipper and pointing it at the Television. "What do?" V-tach asked. "Just watch." Sari said, smiling evilly, earning another whimper from V-tach. Bumblebee clicked the 'on' button on the remote, and the TV came to life. The current station was Horror!, and a lady was being torn to bits. Everyone yelped, Bumblebee quickly changing the channel. "Okay, not the best first impression of TV." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he watched V-tach tremble. "Racing should be better." He changed the channel to racing.

V-tach looked confused. "What are they?" He asked, pointing the cars getting ready to race. "Those are cars. They're used as transportation here on earth. We also transform into them." Bulkhead said, instantly wanting to take back that last part as V-tach quietly sulked. 'Oops, that right. He can't transform.'

"Uuuh... how about..." Bumblebee fidgeted with the remote, trying to think of another channel. "...Nature." Prowl said, scaring the spark out of everyone in the room. "When did you get here?!" Bumblebee asked, flailing his arms. "You really need a bell or something." V-tach laughed at that comment, imagining the ninja bot with a bell on him. "I have been here the entire time. You just never took the time to look around. Besides, the Nature channel would be a good way to teach him about Earth."

"Yeah, well you can do that on your watch time, but I'm trying not to bore him into stasis-lock!" Bumblebee huffed, flipping through the channels. Prowl, slightly peeved, walked out of the room. V-tach smiled lightly. 'What an amusing team...' He thought to himself.

"Ah, how about this?" Bulkhead spoke up when the channel landed on a cartoon. "Perfect!" Bumblebee and Sari said together. The four of them watched cartoons for about an hour or so, before Optimus walked into the room. "Alright, Bumblebee. Your watch time is up." Said the large blue and red mech. Bumblebee blinked. "Huh? AH, that's right!" He yelped, jumping up. He relaxed when he saw that V-tach had fallen into recharge. "Aw, ain't that cute?" Sari giggled. "I can watch him now, boss bot." Bulkhead said from his spot on the ground. "Don't have to wake him up." Optimus nodded, and left.

Everyone returned to watching the cartoon as the small purple mech slept peacefully. It had been a long day, and he had been through a lot.

* * *

"Hey... wake up..." "Maybe we should just let him sleep..."  
"But we have to keep an eye on him at all times!"  
"Then what do we do? I don't think we can take him anywhere yet."

V-tach's optics slowly on-lined. He twitched, then stretched. He heard voices and felt something on his back. On-lining his optics all the way, he saw the Autobots standing above him. He stared for a moment, and then the memories came back.

"Kid, get up." Ratchet said, tapping his foot. "We have to go deal with some Decepticons." The Medic growled. "Bulkhead, grab him and lets go." Optimus spoke.

"All that TV probably fried his processor." Ratchet snarled, glaring at Bumblebee as they all rolled out of the base and into town. V-tach sighed. _'I can't transform, I can't fight... I'll be useless again...'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, leetle Autobot!" Random Blitzwing crowed, peeking behind the huge crates that crowded the warehouse. V-tach, being as small as he was, was hiding between two of the large crates, shaking in his armor. The young, inexperience bot had never seen a Decepticon before now. 'Slag, they're huge!' was the first thing that went through his processor when he first saw the two 'cons.

When the Autobots first arrived on the scene, the two huge Decepticons were gathering scrap metal and other building supplies. V-tach hung back as his fellow Autobots took action. The horrible feeling of uselessness was heavy in his spark. Just as he was starting to feel sorry for himself, he heard Bumblebee yell "V, move!" The purple Dinobot looked towards the voice, as he was watching Prime fight the green 'con, and nearly screamed when he saw one of the Decepticons flying straight for him. V-tach was frozen, his feet not reaction to the signals that coursed through his body. The 'cons face switched to black and red, and as it did, he yelled out "Let'z have a hug, eh leetle Auotbot?" The huge tan and purple mech ended up tackling V-tach through a wall of a nearby warehouse. V-tach didn't waste any time in hiding.

"When I find that leetle glitch..." Hothead growled, flinging a few crates to the side. "I'll geeve him a beeg hug~!" Random giggled. "Oh, vat'z zis?" He leaned down, cackling. Blitzwing grabbed hold of the barley visible tail. "I caught a leetle lizard!" He laughed, holding his 'prize' in front of his face. V-tach cried and clicked, his claws only scratching the paint on the large Decepticon's fingers. "Oh, that ticklez~" Unfortunately, Blitzwing's face changed back to the angry red one. "Alright Auto-zcum! Prepare to be off-lined!" Blitzwing dropped his small captive into his other hand, drawing back the first, ready to squish the Autobot in his large servos.

V-tach let out another horrified scream. He leaped to his feat just as the servo came down to crush him. A sickening crunch echoed out of the warehouse, just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee got away to help their small friend. Everyone, including Lugnut, froze. Every head turned towards the noise. Jolting back into reality, Bumblebee let out a worried click. He was about to call out to his friend, when a tan jet crashed through the roof of the warehouse, with none other than V-tach hanging from one wing, his elongated, sharp dental and claws deeply dug in to the metal wing. Blitzwing was trying to shake him off, obviously. He transformed back, flailing around. "Don't juzt ztand zere, Lugnut! Help me!" Cried Icy, trying to reach around to his wing and pry the snarling V-tach off of him.

Lugnut stood there a moment, then shoved Prime - who was still standing posed with his ax - to the side, and walked up to his distressed companion. He brought his laser cannon to the Dinobot's head, but stopped when Blitzwing yelped. "No, idiot! Zat vill destroy my ving!" Hothead yelled, then turned to the Auotbots. "YOU! Get 'im off and I might not turn 'im into scrap metal!" They knew the hot-head Blitzwing wasn't kidding. V-tach started to thrash about, successfully tearing away more metal and forcing a scream from the Decepticon, who grabbed hold of the vicious bot and pulled as hard as he could. "Hey, you'll only end up tearing your wing off!" Ratchet yelled at the frantic 'con, who glared at him.

"Get 'im off, zen!" Blitzwing almost sounded desperate... Though there was oil pouring from his wing, and exposed circuits sparking madly. The middle monitor on V-tach's back was going wild. "If you do, will you leave?" Ratchet asked, and Blitzwing looked at Lugnut, who growled. V-tach bit harder again, sparks flying around his face. "F-fine!" Blitzwing yelped.

The Autobots stepped forward, naturally cautious of the two Decepticons. Bulkhead, Prowl, and Prime watched them closely as Bumblebee helped Ratchet with prying the small Dinobot from his death grip.

Ratchet placed one servo on V-tach's upper jaw, the other on the lower. He tried to pry the steel jaws open, but failed. "Come on, V, everyone wants to slag the Decepticons, but you're going to get hurt if you do it like this." Bumblebee said, trying his own way to help. V-tach's optics focused, then moved to the yellow Autobot. He let out a whimper, twitching lightly. His feat swayed lifelessly beneath him, which everyone had failed to notice. "Oh, Primus, Ratchet look at his feet!" Bumblebee yelped, pointing at what used to be V-tach's feet, but were now crumpled peaces of metal. "What did you do?" Bee growled, turning to face Blitzwing, who looked away awkwardly.

Bee turned back to V-tach. "Come on, let go and we can get you fixed up back at the base." He said, placing a servo on his small friend's head. V-tach stared at him, then released his grip on the 'Con's wing, who jumped back, swearing deeply. Bumblebee tried to catch V-tach as he fell limply to the ground, but once again, his weight surprised him and pulled him down. V let out a whimper, nuzzling against his yellow friend pathetically. He hadn't meant to cause trouble... But when Blitzwing tried to crush him, he got his legs, and the only thing he wanted to do was tear the 'Con apart. He had managed to grab hold of his wings, and that's when they crashed through the ceiling.

"Sorry..." Came V's quite apology. "No reason to be." Bumblebee said, fidgeting awkwardly from the strange position the Dinobot had landed on him in. Bulkhead scooped V-tach up and off of Bee, who leaped to his feet. "Alright, we helped. Now leave." He said in a surprisingly angry tone. Blitzwing was light headed from the oil loss, so Lugnut dragged him away.

Prowl noticed a worried look on Bumblebee's faceplate when he turned around to look at V-tach. 'Of course he's worried. V-tach is probably crippled...' The nin-bot thought, glancing at said bot's feet. Ratchet looked him over, then sighed. "I'll see what I can do when we get back to base." He said, transforming. Everyone followed suit, tired from their fight.

* * *

"Well, I won't know how this happened till he starts to talk again, but I'm sure I can fix them... eventually..." Ratchet said to the worried Bee, who stood right next to him. "Like when?" Bee asked, staring down at his friend. "He's gonna be able to walk again, right? He won't loose them? He won't go off-line? He..."

"Kid! Enough questions. He'll be alright, I don't know when, but he will be able to walk again. And no, he is not going to off-line." Ratchet had to hold back a chuckle. He shook his head and took hold of one of the destroyed legs lightly, bending and straightening it. "His joints are fine, but the plating is weak, and there are broken circuits. I can replace the plati-" V-tach suddenly jolted, his raptor body flinging itself off of the medical berth, and nearly on top of Bee... again.

"We seriously need to strap you down!" Ratchet barked, darting around to that side of the berth. He looked annoyed as ever, but his expression changed when he saw V-tach writhering on the ground, curling into himself. His montitors were freaking out, the usually calm blips now screeches as they pulsed too quickly. His arms were twitching and wrapping around themselves, and the twisted metal on his legs snapped and peeled. V's optics were wide and dripping oil, mouth agape in a silent scream. Bumblebee stood, shocked. "R-Ratchet, what's-?" He started to ask, but was silenced when V-tach let out a loud, crackling scream. "Hurts!" screamed the writhering Dinobot. His claws were scratching at his limbs and joints as his body shook harshly. Ratchet froze as well when he noticed something...

The small purple and black mech was slowly, and for the first time, transforming. Obviously it was painful, because his spark rate was too high, and his body was overheating. Helplessly, the two Autobots in the room stood and watched, speachless.

When his screams finally stopped, V-tach lay on the floor, twitching and gasping. Where there used to be claws, were now fingers. Where there used to be tripple jointed legs, were now humanoid legs - hip, knee, ankle. The monitors that were usually on his back were now on his chest. His entire body had transformed, but not into a vehicle. Now he looked exactly like he had before the explosion, only the tail still stuck out from his back, and his fingers and dental were much sharper.

"...V-tach?" Ratchet asked, hovering over the writhering mech, who's oily optics slowly moved up towards him. "What... was?" V-tach chocked out, his still crushed legs drawing to his chest plate. "I think you just transformed..." Bumblebee spoke up, tilting his head to the side.

The other three Auotbots ran in then. "Took you long enough!" Bumblebee laughed, turning around. Prowl glowered at him. "What happened?" Bulkhead asked, worried. Bumblebee stepped to the side so they could see the newly transformed V-tach, who was stilled scared out of his processor. "...Is that...?" Prime started, but trailed off. Ratchet nodded. "Yeah. Apparently something must have triggered it, maybe the pain from his stabalizing servos." The medic said, kneeling down.

V-tach let out a long whine. "K-key?" He whimpered, static in his voice. Everyone was quite a moment, then they luaghed as a smile crossed the youngling's faceplate. "I'll find Sari." Bumblebee said. "I'll go too." Bulkhead followed his small yellow friend out of the room to find the organic. Prime assisted Ratchet in lifting the newly transformed mech back onto the medical berth. "How ya feelin', kid?" Ratchet asked, smiling down at him.

His shaking and violent twitches had stopped, and V-tach was stairing down at himself now. He looked back up to Ratchet. "A-alright... I guess..." He said. "Just... tired..." As his voice trailed off, his body slowly powered off, into stasis lock. The last thought to cross his processor was, '...maybe I can be useful here...'


End file.
